1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable with a transition end gradually enlarged.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable end of a cable assembly is usually attached to an electrical connector usually through a strain-relief device. The strain-relief device protects the cable end from being broken off when the cable assembly is bended. It is inconvenient and costs more owing to manufacturing and assembling of the strain-relief device.
Hence, a cable end with a better mechanical property is needed.